


1 point para kay Mingyu Kim

by hoshhoshs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, side!soonhoon - Freeform, uhhh fluff?
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhoshs/pseuds/hoshhoshs
Summary: May boyfriend na yung crush ni Wonwoo at allergic si Soonyoung sa lovelife.





	1 point para kay Mingyu Kim

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/wildxgolden/status/973539415048900609?ref_src=twcamp%5Ecopy%7Ctwsrc%5Eandroid%7Ctwgr%5Ecopy%7Ctwcon%5E7090%7Ctwterm%5E3) and got inspired. I think I wrote this under 20 mins or less? I just really find it cute and so Mingyu-ish to say. Hope you'll enjoy reading!

Isang maaliwalas at mainit na araw, sa coffee shop na papangalanan nating Starbeks, nakaupo ang isang matangkad na lalaki sa may corner ng coffee shop malapit sa bintana, ang usual spot ng mga protagonists sa lahat ng kwento na may settings na coffee shop. Sa kamay ng matangkad na lalaki na nakaupo sa may corner ng coffee shop ay isang libro, habang ang isang kamay niya ay umangat sa mukha niya para ayusin ang salamin niyang bumababa na sa ilong niya. Gwapo siya. Sobrang gwapo.

 

Tanungin niyo pa si Mingyu.

 

“Wonwoo!” sigaw ni Mingyu na may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa pintuan ng coffee shop. Dahan-dahan lumingon ang matangkad na lalaking nakaupo sa corner ng coffee shop malapit sa bintana para bigyan siya ng masamang tingin na tinawanan lamang ni Mingyu habang naglalakad siya papalapit kung saan ito nakaupo.

 

“Kanina ka pa?” tanong ni Mingyu pagkalapit na pagkalapit niya dito. Tinanggal niya ang sukbit sukbit niyang bag sa balikat niya at napaatras siya sa hampas na natanggap niya sa binti dahil natamaan niya sa ulo si Wonwoo ng bag niya. “Aray!”

 

“Napakaclumsy mo kasi,” bulong ni Wonwoo sa malalim niyang boses. Napailing na naman siya dahil muntikan mahulog ni Mingyu ang baso niya ng kape pagkasalampak nito sa upuan sa harap niya. Kung matangkad si Wonwoo, mas matangkad at malaki si Mingyu. “Gyu, mag-ingat ka nga,” saway niya sa lalaki na binigyan na naman siya ng ngiti. Iiwas ng tingin si Wonwoo at yuyuko siya, magpapanggap na bumalik sa pagbabasa para itago ang namumula niyang mukha at nagdadasal na sana hindi marinig ni Mingyu ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

 

Pero napansin pa rin ito ni Mingyu dahil sobrang observant siya lalo na pagdating kay Wonwoo.

 

“Bakit ka namumula?” pabiro at nang-aasar na tanong ni Mingyu. Napanguso naman siya nang makatanggap na naman siya ng isang sipa sa tuhod. “Napaka-mapanakit mo talaga.”

 

“Sayo pa nanggaling yan?”

 

“Ano?”

 

“Wala.” At binalot na nga sila ng katahimikan.

 

Inilabas na ni Mingyu ang laptop niya at nagnakaw muna ng isang tingin kay Wonwoo, kinilig, bago siya mag-concentrate sa schoolworks niya. Sobrang motivated na siya.

 

Pero kung gaano kataas ang motivation ni Mingyu, ganoon kababa ang attention span niya. Inaalala niya ang nangyari noong isang gabi lamang at hindi niya mapigilan ang mapangiti.

 

“Wonwoo,” tawag niya sa lalaking mukhang totoo ng nagbabasa. Itinaas ni Wonwoo ang mata niya para tignan si Mingyu at kinabahan na siya ng makita ang nakakaloko nitong ngiti.

 

Umiwas siya ng tingin. “Ano?”

 

Umayos si Mingyu sa upuan niya at inilapit ito sa table para mas lalong lumapit sya kay Wonwoo kahit na may nakaharang sa kanilang dalawa. Wala siyang pakialam kahit na medyo masakit sa abs niya yung dulo ng lamesa.

 

“Balita ko may boyfriend na yung crush mo ah?” pa-inosenteng tanong ni Mingyu na para bang seryosong wala siyang alam at gusto niya i-share kay Wonwoo ang bagong tsismis. Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha niya nang ngumisi lang si Wonwoo at hindi siya tinignan. “Hindi ka ba nasa-sad?”

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Wonwoo, ang ngisi nasa mukha pa rin nito. Hindi siya magpapatalo kay Mingyu Kim. “Okay lang naman ako. Hindii naman ako sad.”

 

Pinanood niya ang pagkakalukot ng mukha ni Mingyu. “Bakit hindi?”

 

Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang bookmark na nasa tabi ng laptop niya para ilagay sa pahina ng librong binabasa niya. Ibinababa niya ito sa lamesa at kinuha ang baso ng kapeng iniinom niya. Ramdam niya ang pagsunod ng mata ni Mingyu sa kada galaw niya.

 

Ininuman niya ang kape, ang ngiti sa mukha niya’y lumalapad habang ibinababa niya ito sa mesa sa harap nila. “Bakit ako malulungkot eh ako yung boyfriend?” balik niya kay Mingyu at hindi niya napigilan ang pagtawa dahil sa pagkakabagsak ng bibig nito sa gulat.

 

“Putangina,” bulong ni Mingyu na hindi makapaniwala. “Ang swerte naman yata nung crush mo?” Tinignan siya nito at may ngisi na din ito sa mukha. Hindi rin basta-basta nagpapatalo si Mingyu Kim.

 

Ramdam ni Wonwoo ang pag-init ng mukha niya at sinubukan niyang labanan ang ngiti na gustong lumabas sa mukha niya. Iniiwas niya ang ulo bago sumagot.

 

“O-Oo naman.” _Tangina, wag kang kiligin._

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

Ibinalik niya kay Mingyu ang tingin niya at nagulat siya nang isang pares ng malalambot na labi ang dumampi sa manipis na labi niya pagkaharap na pagkaharap niya dito.

 

“I love you,” bulong ni Mingyu bago siya bumalik sa pagkakaupo. Kinuha niya ang ballpen niya at itinuon na ang atensyon niya sa laptop sa harap niya, ang malaking ngiti hindi nawawala sa mukha niya.

 

Isinuklay ni Wonwoo ang daliri niya sa buhok niya, ang paglabas ng ngiti sa mukha niya ay di na niya malabanan. Tumingin siya ulit kay Mingyu at tumawa siya ng sumimangot ito nang sipain niya ang binti nito sa ilalim ng mesa.

 

“Mahal din k-”

 

“Pwede ba wag kayo dito maglandian, allergic ako sa love life,” saway ng isang Soonyoung Kwon galing sa kabilang table, ang mesa niya’y puno ng libro, ang tunog na nanggagaling sa earphones niya na naka-hang sa gilid ng mesa ay malakas pero ang tingin niya ay nasa isang may kaliitan na lalaki na ngayon ay busy makipagngitian habang nagseserve sa isang customer ng coffee shop. Nanliit lalo ang maliliit na mata ni Soonyoung at ibinaling niya ito sa kung saan nakaupo sina Wonwoo at Mingyu. “Okay lang ba?”

 

Sabay inirapan nina Wonwoo at Mingyu ang kaibigan nilang si Soonyoung at iniiling ang mga ulo nila dito.

 

“Bitter,” bulong ni Mingyu sa kanya.

 

“Torpe,” dagdag ni Wonwoo.

 

“Best friend ko lang si Jihoon, hindi ko sya-” naputol ang paggaya ni Mingyu sa boses ni Soonyoung ng may pumalo na kamay sa likod ng ulo niya. Napanguso na naman siya at tumingala para makita ang isang nanlilisik na mata ni Jihoon.

 

“Ano na naman hinihimutok ng butsi mo, Kwon?” tanong ni Jihoon sa nakatulalang si Soonyoung sa harap ng laptop niya. Nagkatinginan sina Wonwoo at Mingyu at sabay na nagkibit-balikat.

 

Hindi na nila problema ang love life ng kaibigan nila.

 

 _Pero kung hindi dahil sakin hindi kayo magkakakakilala!_ Sabay din nilang hindi pinansin ang pamilyar na boses ni Soonyoung na sumisigaw sa isip nila.

 

Kinindatan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo at tila tumigil na naman ang mundo.

 

 _Nanalo na naman si Mingyu sa puso ni Wonwoo._  


End file.
